following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Trials of the World Islands
South Blue Oyula Culture After Cadenza SUN took over the island, she separated the islanders from each other, leaving a certain part of the island vacant, known as The Past. In this area, she has collected people that have no longer have the will to live. Within this part of the island, there lies a massive lake that when drank from, erases the memories of the person. After their memories have been erased, Xin Eser (rename pending), who is regarded as a god within this part of the island, as well as the main personnel of the Armless pirates, gives the citizens a new name and the job they shall be doing for the rest of their lives. This part of the island lacks any form of weaponry, and is the most peaceful area within the entirety of the island. The Past citizens are forbidden to enter the other parts of the island, as they are regarded as the Forbidden Lands, when in actuality, these are the other parts of the island. Government In a normal sense, the Queen holds overall power within the country. However, because the Queen is Cadenza Aria, and she is out doing other affairs (such as fighting), the Council heads the Country in her absence. However, the Executive (Inim Em) holds power above the council, but below the Queen. However, just like the Queen, he doesn't do anything with his power, as he joins the Queen on her other affairs. They essentially switch their form of power. Laws =Citizens = *Law #1: After Eonzo D. Into's father's attack of the island, the citizens became fearful of people with red hair, and have made it a point that anyone with red hair, whether born, or trespassing on the island, would be executed on sight. This is the only original law that was passed down as a law during Cadenza Aria's ruling. *Law #2: All outside activity must cease at exactly 12AM. If a citizen is found outside at this time, they shall be arrested on sight without any reason and will be detained for 1 month in a cell. At 8AM, citizens may resume normal activities. *Law #3: =Slaves = Because of the way the island is formed, slaves follow a different set of laws that the citizens do not follow. This allows for an easier control over the slaves, while keeping the citizens happy. *Law #1: All slaves must first have been apart of the Armless Pirates for at least two months. After they have served the crew, they are required to stay healthy and fit as a precaution if they are needed once more. Once their time is up, they become slaves to a citizen until they die or a certain circumstance arises. *Law #2: At 12AM, the slaves desert their owners and guard the island until 8AM. Once their shift is over, they may rest up until 3PM, at which point, they return to their owners. Military Strength Alliances Structure History Long before Cadenza Aria attacked the island and claimed it as her own, it was ruled by a family known as the Zencho Family. This family produced more female offspring than male offspring, making the majority of the family tree female. The father and mother would have forced marriages for their daughters, finding worthy suitors that could end up being king after they pass away.